As a packing method of a cartridge for use with an image forming apparatus, various packing methods have been proposed. For example, a method in which a cushioning member is mounted at each of end portions of the cartridge with respect to an axial direction of a developing roller, and the cartridge is accommodated in a box having a hexahedral trapezoidal shape having side surfaces each having an isosceles trapezoidal shape has been known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A) 2008-260556).
In addition, also a method in which a cartridge is provided between an upper supporting member and a lower supporting member and is accommodated in a box and then is packed has been known (JP-A 2009-69823).
On the other hand, a method in which a member-to-be-packed is subjected to shrink packing with, as a packing material, a heat-shrinkable film having a printed layer has been disclosed (JP-A 2002-87460).
In the cartridge for use with the image forming apparatus, there is a need to display many pieces of information such as a manufacturer and the kind of corresponding device (model). As regards product information of the cartridge, the information achieves commonalty of the many pieces of information such as the manufacturer and the kind of corresponding device but has a difference in only pieces of information such as a color and a toner capacity in some cases. Conventionally, the product information was printed together with printing of package design on a structure such as a box, specifically a corrugated cardboard which forms the box. For this reason, even in the case where the commonality of the many pieces of information is provided, boxes were required to be individually prepared in advance, so that a large space was required as a storage space for packing materials.
Therefore, it would be considered that a constitution in which commonality of structures such as boxes is provided and, depending on a cartridge which is an object-to-be-accommodated, shrink packing is effected using a heat-shrinkable film (sheet) on which the product information is displayed is employed and thus the storage space for packing materials is reduced. However, in the case where the shrink packing was effected using the sheet on which the product information was displayed, a display portion with information such as a character, a code or a graphic (figure) lost its shape and thus it was difficult to read the displayed information in some cases.